Forum:Listing ways to acquire allies
I have concerns about the usefulness and maintainability of the lists of ways to acquire individual companions on their pages; I'm particularly concerned about listing availability via special store offer. These are, as we're aware, limited-time offers; the big problem here is that this information can't be easily verified or updated as offers expire or are introduced, since any offer of a companion that a player already has won't show up for that player at all. So the only way to determine which companions are in the store is either to have none of them or to regularly do a lot of asking around (say, weekly), and neither of those are particularly feasible methods. After all, continuing to list a limited-time offer on a companion's page after it has expired does no one any good. Then that leaves the other things, such as availability in the character roll, and (more of an issue) price of a character roll. Except in particular cases (UNIT Commander and Medic), it's already clear which season's character roll the companion can be obtained from, so that information is somewhat unnecessary but not much of an issue. The price of a roll, however, just introduces an extra level of maintenance; we already know the price of a roll can change with the player's progress. So let's suppose we had the price of each season's character roll on each of those companions' pages; if those prices changed or if player progress could reduce the price of it with the addition of new content, that'd have to be mentioned in each of those pages - all 20-30 of the pages for that season's companions would need to be changed to accommodate information that can already be derived from or described in a non-character-specific source (perhaps another article describing the character roll and prices). The final piece is the level in which they drop*, which is listed in the infobox but which is probably fine to repeat in the introduction, so I'd say that could be left alone. *Or information to the effect that they've only been made available via promo code to date. In summary, I'd like to remove the "can be purchased for X time crystals or via roll for Y time crystals" lines, which introduce article maintenance issues, and I also propose making a character roll page describing character rolls (and where those variable prices can be listed in one location). I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page before I do anything to the companion introductions, since otherwise new companion articles might be made with that information. I'll go ahead and get started on the character roll article, though. Input on these changes (agree? disagree?) is appreciated. Fiveofeight (talk) 21:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) That's fine by me since I mostly copy other comapnion's page introduction. I recommend starting with the more popular characters like Amy, Rory, River and Clara or the paternoster gang, then everyone will know what to do for the future articles. Arthur1812 (talk) 22:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Fiveofeight, we need to turn what we have discussed here into a policy page because Cmdrtrappitt inserted information about limited sale. Also I just noticed that this discussion hasn't taken into account of the packs but I have treated it the same way the limited sale offer, simply because it won't show up, causing maintenance problem. Also we need a definitive decision about whether we keep the character roll information on individual companion page. Arthur1812 (talk) 00:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't seen this. I won't do it again. Very sorry, as I stated before, I'm new to editing this wiki. Cmdrtrappitt (talk) 00:57, February 16, 2014 (UTC)